


Strangers

by Vega_Lume



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-31
Updated: 2003-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Halloween drabble 2003 - A retelling of a story collected by Alvin Schwartz in his Scary Stories to tell in the dark series





	Strangers

title: Strangers  
author: Vega-Lume aka Little Chibi Demon  
disclaimer: this story was collected by Alvin Schwartz and placed in one of  
his three books ' Scary Stories, More Scary Stories, & Scary Stories 3. 

I do not claim to own the Gundam crew or the original story. No money made here. 

pairings or players: 1,2  
status: complete and unbetaed ( is that a word *shrugs*)

 

Strangers  
retold by ~ Vel ~

 

Two men happened to sit next to one another on a train. One man took out a book and began reading.  
The train stopped at a half dozen stations, but the braided man did not look up once.

The dark haired man watched him for a while, then asked. "What are you reading?"

"It's a ghosts story," he replied with a smile. " It's very good, *very* spooky."

"Do you believe in ghosts?" The dark haired man inquired.

"Yes, I do." the braided man replied, nodding. "There are ghosts everywhere."

" I do not believe in the them," the dark haired man said." It's just a lot of superstition.  
In all my years I have never seen a ghost, not one."

"Oh, haven't you?" the braided man said -- and vanished.

 

~ owari ~


End file.
